Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various types of pickup cap systems. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,719 by Yount, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,882 by Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,713 by Lake, U.S. Pat. No. 8,182,020 by Herndon, U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,626 by Herndon, U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,699 by Kalack and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0309651 by Hernandez et al. While these various pickup cap systems may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved pickup truck cap and storage system that can be used on a pickup truck, wherein the roof of the pickup truck cap can be raised/lifted up at one end to allow more headroom for the user while the user is utilizing the interior of the pickup truck cap and storage system. Also, the new and improved pickup truck cap and storage system includes a storage area located within the interior of the pickup truck cap and storage system that will permit the user to store various items within the storage area thereby allowing the pickup truck cap and storage system to be used as a living, working and/or storage space.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the pickup truck cap art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.